1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to molding equipment for flowable materials, and more particularly to apparatus particularly well suited to handling of thermoset plastics, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is much prior art in the field of molding apparatus. That of which I am aware and which is in some respect more or less related to my present invention and described in patents is listed in my aforementioned application.
Because of problems associated with molding plastic materials, particularly where thermoset materials are to be used for the plastic molded parts, I have analyzed the problems and outlined solutions according to my invention as follows:
1. Runnerless tooling eliminating runner scrap,
2. Separation of injection from pre-heat and curing time,
3. Minimize tooling complexity and expense,
4. Protection of parts;
5. Attainment of high production rates;
6. Elimination of operator hazard of reaching into open molds of conventional types for insert loading.